Drip, drop
by Kimi Furukawa
Summary: ONE-SHOT. La lluvia había cesado, al igual que la tristeza de la maga. La mujer deprimente de la lluvia se había desvanecido dejando a una Juvia totalmente nueva. Gray la había salvado tiempo atrás. Pero...¿y si volviesen las tormentas, los días nublados? ¿Sería ella la causante? ¿Se alertaría el mago de hielo? 'Drip, drop... - decía.' [Mal summary, leedlo, anda *w*]


**¡Qué ilusión! Este es el primer Fan Fic que publico, y ya tenía ganas *w* Después de librarme de la pereza, decidí releer todas y cada unas de los fics que tenía escritos por ahí y perfeccionarlos. Y cómo no estrenarme publicando un one-chot GruVia. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo o3o**

El gremio estaba lleno y, como siempre, muy animado. Natsu retaba a Laxus –y era vencido– mientras Erza planeaba un picnic con Wendy para la próxima semana y Lucy hablaba animadamente sobre uno de los muchos libros que se había leído con Levy.  
Puesto que hacía mal tiempo, la gran mayoría había decidido aplazar sus misiones y disfrutar con sus compañeros mientras bebían y jugaban. Entre esa mayoría se encontraba cierto mago de hielo, que se encontraba sentado en un taburete frente a la barra. Se sentía raro, pensaba que le faltaba algo. Revisó sus pertinencias, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué era, pues? Observó por la ventana el tiempo que hacía. ''Llueve a mares'', pensó.

– Are, are, Gray, ¿dónde dejaste a Juvia? ¿La has tratado mal? – observó la cara de confusión del alquimista. – Es que como no está por aquí, pensé que...

– ¡Juvia! Era eso. – pensó en voz alta. Al darse cuenta de lo incoherente que había sonado eso, se sonrojó. – No la he visto. – contestó fríamente mientras recuperaba trocito a trocito su dignidad.

''Juvia no está acosándome, ni siquiera está en el gremio. Además llueve mucho.'' ,pensó. Unió las piezas. La lluvia aparecía cuando ella estaba triste y si no estaba con él, aún estando triste, es que le pasaba algo con el mago de hielo. ''¿Habré echo algo mal?'', se preguntó. Ultimamente, un instinto protector se apoderaba de Gray cuando la chica aparecía cerca de él. Intentaba hablar bien con ella, e incluso la había llevado a alguna misión con Natsu, Lucy y los demás. Empezó a preocuparse realmente.  
Sin apenas darse cuenta, había salido del gremio, en busca de su amiga. Se estaba volviendo una persona diferente por su culpa. Ahora se preocupaba por el bienestar de esta, se interesaba en los problemas de la chica de agua... si se hubiese visto años atrás no se habría reconocido.  
''¿Será amor? No...'', se decía mientras su sonrojo se hacía más y más visible. ''¿O sí? ¿Por qué ella? No, no, dije que no estaba enamorado. Ni siquiera me gusta... ¿pero, por qué me preocupo?'' Revisaba en todos los lugares en los que podría encontrar a la joven: tabernas, parques, incluso en Fairy Hills. ''¿En qué estoy pensando? Necesito encontrarla. Además, nadie se va a enterar de lo que siento. Aunque no siento nada por ella...''.  
Sentía unas tremendas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. De pedirle perdón, porque seguramente el causante de su ánimo era él.  
Decidió tomar un descanso yendo al lugar que más le gustaba de pequeño: el río. Ahora ya no existía, el agua se había secado y era un camino de piedra normal, pero ese lugar seguía siendo mágico. En ese momento echó de menos su infancia, sus peleas con Natsu en ese lugar, el acercarse a Erza y tratar de batirla – cosa que dejó de hacer al paso del tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que era un monstruo –. Pero le gustaba como estaba el gremio ahora...con Juvia. Tuvo que llegar a esa conclusión cuando la encontró sentada bajo un árbol con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la mirada fija en el cielo.

– Drip, drop...~ – susurraba una y otra vez. – Drip, drop~

El corazón de Gray se aceleró. Recordó que esas fueron las primeras palabras de Loxar cuando se conocieron, antes de la reñida batalla. Se acercó a ella silenciosamente y se sentó a su lado.

– Oi, Juvia, ¿estás bien?

– Claro. –sonrió. – ¿Gray-sama se preocupa por Juvia? – una nube de ideas pervertidas y no tan pervertidas se cruzaron por su cabeza.

– ¿Quieres dejar de fingir que estás contenta? Mira como está el día. –señaló al cielo. – Y deja de imaginarte esas cosas, hasta yo las veo. – añadió abochornado.

– ¡No fue Juvia! – fingió estar enfadada mientras inflaba los mofletes, una imagen demasiado tierna e infantil para el chico, que giró la cara, tratando de alejar sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo que sentía por Juvia. Luego, la peliazul soltó una carcajada. – El día está así por que el destino lo decidió.

– ¿Quieres decir... –trató de entender lo que decía– que llueve porque sí, y que tu no has echo nada? –una sensación de alivio invadió el cuerpo del mago.

– Sí. – sonrió tímidamente. – Gracias a Gray-sama, ya no llueve cerca de Juvia. – hizo una pausa mirando al cielo. – O al menos no siempre. – soltó una risilla.

– Me habías preocupado. – susurró más para él mismo que para su acompañante pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que Juvia lo entendiese.

– Juvia se alegra... – se sonrojó mientras rectificaba. – Juvia quiere decir...q-que está b-bien que se preocupe a-alguna vez por ella.– el chico se acercó a ella.

– Estoy empezando a pensar que hiciste que lloviese a propósito para captar mi atención. – respondió irónico, acercándose más al rostro de la maga de agua.

– ¡Ni hablar! Juvia no haría eso, jamás. Juvia es honr-

– Cállate, idiota. – interrumpió Gray con una media sonrisa en la cara. La calló una y otra vez a base de besos aún sonriendo.  
Y su sonrisa no desapareció en mucho tiempo.

**Hasta aquí mi one-shot. Muchas gracias por leerlo. ¿Me dejáis alguna review? :3**  
**Y antes de irme**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**QUE VIVA EL GRUVIA.**  
***Gomenne, minna-san. Estoy demasiado eufórica***


End file.
